


Cucky the Chicken's Day

by WellfareKong



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellfareKong/pseuds/WellfareKong
Summary: Cucky the Chicken has a very interesting day!





	Cucky the Chicken's Day

Happy rays of sunshine poured in through the window, as Cucky the Chicken popped up from a good night's sleep.  "Today is sure to be another wonderful day!" He thought to himself, as he got up out of his bed.  

  
Cucky looked over at his nightstand, taking a moment to hold the picture of his girlfriend, Sally Acorn.  Cucky smiled as he thought of her funny voice and silly laugh.

  
Cucky also took a moment to pick up the picture of his pal, Porker Lewis.  His girlfriend Sally sure liked staying over at Porker Lewis's house.  He never got to spend the night himself though - he'd have to ask them if they could have a sleepover sometime!

  
Reminiscing about his girlfriend and her best friend done with, Cucky the Chicken cracked a few eggs into a frying pan, removed the yolk, and made himself two egg whites for breakfast.  He always undercooked his eggs, just in case the burnt bits gave him cancer.  

  
Once breakfast was over, he hopped into his car and drove himself to work.  On the way, he ran into some early morning traffic caused by Eggman's attempt to take over Station Square.

  
"Oh no, I'm gonna be late, the boss hates it when I'm late." Cucky said to himself, sweating bullets under his fluffy white feathers.  His worries were well-founded, as Robotnik launched a barrage of missiles into his lane of traffic, knocking him clear out of his car and sending it into Cucky's favorite post office.  He'd have to walk to work today - but at least he was getting some much-needed exercise!

  
Once at work, his boss Shadow the Hedgehog was very understanding, and only docked half his pay this time.  Cucky got to work fixing all the errors Sonic had made in his reports - he always gave a helping hand to his best friend Sonic, after all!

  
"Heya Cucky!" Sonic said, passing by with another stack of poorly-typed papers, dropping them onto his desk. "Sure hope you didn't have plans for tonight, 'cuz these all gotta get done at the speed of sound!"

  
"Gosh Sonic!" Cucky said, a little overwhelmed by the new workload. "You could probably get these done yourself if you were a little more careful."

  
But it was too late, Sonic was already away from Cucky's desk and scanning his ass on the photocopier, while Tails yelled at him for wasting perfectly good paper while Big the Cat watched them both.  "Golly," he thought to himself, "It sure is good to have a friend like Sonic!"

  
Late into the evening, Cucky still wasn't done fixing all of Sonic's paperwork, and he was starting to get tired from not having anything to eat since this morning.  As he dozed off at his desk, his boss Shadow smacked him against the head with a ruler just like in High School.  

  
"Staying late to make up for your pay docking only works if you're awake, Cucky!  You won't be getting overtime pay tonight, now go home!"

  
Cucky knew Shadow could be a bit grumpy, but he wished he'd cheer up sometimes!  Leaving work, Cucky checked his phone to find two messages; one from the impound lot, asking him to pay $500 to pick up his car, and another from his girlfriend who was staying another night over with Porker Lewis, and a string of hugs and kisses!  Cucky felt a little better knowing he had such a nice girlfriend.  

  
After paying the impound lot fee and a small bribe, Cucky drove his car over to McDonalds, picking up a small order of fries for dinner.  He ate them as he drove home, seeing Eggman get driven to prison by Knuckles.  He sure was glad Knuckles was taking that bad man to prison, since it meant he wouldn't be giving him another speeding ticket like the last 5 days.  

  
Finally, after getting home and checking all the bills he'd forgot to pay, Cucky carried his tired little body into his twin-size bed, and wrapped his blankets around himself, the half-eaten bag of fries falling onto his floor.    


  
"Golly", he thought to himself as he drifted off. "It sure was an exciting day, I hope tomorrow will be just as fun!"   

  
Cucky cried himself to sleep. 


End file.
